507 and Beyond
by Midnight KAT04
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS. If you have not read through chapter 506, then be fairy-ly (haha get it?) warned that this does contain a few spoilers (depending on how far in the story you are). I wrote this initially right after reading FT 506. It's basically what I foresaw happening in my alternate universe (my head) for FT 507. Rated T just to be safe.


**Remember, you have been pre-warned about spoilers. I wrote this while I was waiting for Fairy Tail 507 to come out so I wouldn't get so antsy while waiting. Fairy Tail and all of its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

A crying Erza had jumped right in-between Natsu and Gray, temporarily putting an end to the fighting. Sure they weren't going to continue if she moved, she relaxed so she could stand upright, telling them about what happened to their beloved Master.

"I came to find you two idiots. I knew you would be preoccupied and not know, but I didn't know it would be FIGHTING _EACH OTHER._ How could you? In the middle of a war, while we're trying to reclaim our guild and Fiore-"

"Natsu is that demon they're all afraid of- E.N.D." Gray interjected.

"And?" Erza exclaimed angrily, "He's been our ally. He is our friend. He is our brother. And he isn't attacking like the others did. It can't be him."

"It can, and my sole purpose is to eliminate Zeref." Natsu said darkly. It was then Erza took in their appearances fully. Each appeared to be approximately half demon at this point, slowly losing their minds. She could see the bloodlust in their eyes, and could feel the hurt emanating from each of them.

"You're both changing, but I believe we can figure this out at another time. For now, we need to be together. Can you do that?'

"It's because of _him_ that Juvia's dead. His kind."

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT _MY_ FAULT?" Natsu shouted. "'Sides, you're not the only one who lost someone...Luce wouldn't wake up 'cause of that girl from Alvarez. It's because of Zeref we lost them, and that's why I need to go now." His voice was filled with grief, learning of so many lives lost to this war. He tried to move forward, but was caught by two sets of arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help. It's all I have now. You can kill me when I'm done, unless Zeref is right. If he is, his death will also be mine. Now _move_."

"Definitely not." Erza said. "I will not be losing any more comrades today. We will go back to the First, and find a strategy to win this."

Natsu growled, words unable to describe every ounce of rage and despair he was feeling. He could feel some still sane part of him slipping, giving way to the demon beneath. If he gave in, he wasn't sure he would be able to distinguish a friend from an enemy. He'd nearly failed at that once already. He gathered himself, making ready to charge between the two no matter what it took, when a breeze tickled his nose with a strawberry scent. _Lucy_. He spun around, not believing until he saw her figure approaching, heard her calling for him. As she approached and he started heading that direction, Lucy was encased in an ice shelter, causing her to cry out. A pair of arms restrained him; he waited for a surge of pure, wrathful instinct to pass before turning to his comrades.

"Let me go." His voice was menacing and relieved at the same time.

"I can't let a monster endanger my friend." Gray said

Natsu's mind swirled with conflicting thoughts; _He's trying to help. He's trying to take her. She's okay. I need to get to her. He's in the way AGAIN._

"She won't be in danger. She's _my_ friend, too. She was _my_ friend first. Gray, I thought she was _dead_. But here she is, and I can't even make sure she's okay."

Meanwhile, Lucy's pounding from the inside of the blockade had ceased. She had still been battered when she took off, so decided to save her energy and wait out the situation.

Gray's mouth opened in a protest, but Erza's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let Natsu and Lucy go." And to the other mage, "I hope you will understand if we remain on guard, just in case."

His expression darkened, "just in case _what_?"

"Natsu, you cannot deny these changes in you. We don't know the extent to how they can affect you mentally. While you recognize us as allies now, there is no guarantee that won't change at any moment. We will be here and watching, just in case." Natsu gave a short nod, barely waiting for Gray's blockade to disappear before gathering the exhausted girl in his equally exhausted arms, enveloping her in a crushing hug which she happily returned. It was then he noticed she was battered and nearly naked, so he took off his vest and wrapped it around her body, pulling her close once more.

"I thought I lost you." They said in unison, each smiling in response. It was then she noticed the changes in his physique: the darkened scales creeping onto his face and down one arm, the clawed hand that had been entangled in her hair and now supported her in his arms, and the way his eyes seemed to struggle to remain human. She studied him for a moment, understanding that this could be dangerous- and snuggling closer to him, completely trusting that she would be safe. _No matter what, I'll stand by his side_. _I wish Porlyusica hadn't stayed behind..._

When Erza tried to get close and check on Lucy, Natsu shifted away subconsciously, keeping himself in-between them.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"I...I can't lose you again."

"They won't hurt me."

"Damnit, I should have taken you. How could I be so stupid? I didn't even take the time to see..."

"Natsu. You didn't want to know. Besides, it's for the best you left me. What were you going to do with a possibly dead body if you came across an enemy?"

He turned around then, and apologized to Erza and Gray. She was, after all, their friend, and they deserved to see her alive and well, too.

"I'm helping you take down the Spriggan 12. Leave Zeref to me."

Gray nodded, "And we can figure out what to do about you being E.N.D. later. For now, we're fighting together." They all grinned, for the first time that fateful day, and began heading back to the battlefield to regroup and take orders from Mavis, hoping to run into a fully energized Wendy along the way.

Natsu could feel his limbs struggling, and when he stole glances at Erza and Gray he could tell they were struggling, too. In return, he could sense their eyes on him and Lucy periodically, and he had to remind himself it was for the best. _They're looking out for her, too, just in case. But I would NEVER. No matter what, not Lucy._ He made his silent vow, unknowingly whispering it just loud enough for Lucy's ears to catch and pulling her closer to his body

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the crazy that my brain spat out. It took forever to be able to go through and double-check for minor details from previous chapters. Tedious, rewarding work I tell you.**


End file.
